


It Is Defended

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 456 have come for Earth's children. How will the Prime Minister break it to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Defended

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of **nowhere**. I mean, I haven't even watched  Children of Earth, I had to go to Wikipedia to find out what happens in it, and yet, suddenly, there was this.

The Prime Minister, standing at the podium, looked out over his audience of terrified schoolchildren. 

"Now, my little cherubs," he said. "You were told you were going to be inoculated against those nasty space aliens, weren't you?" He put his hand to his ear. "WEREN'T YOU?"

A few children mumbled their assent.

"I can't hear you! Say 'yes, sir'!"

"Yes, sir!" his audience chorused.

"That's better. Now, what you were told was a bit of a fib. What the aliens actually want is to take you away and suck out your brains. And I've told them they can." He turned up the volume on the PA so he could be heard over the screams and sobs. "BE QUIET! You see, kiddies, what I told the aliens was something of a fib as well. Yes, I'm going to give you to them. But you're going to have all sorts of weapons. Spikes and blades and laser guns. And you'll kill them all, dead, dead, dead, and serve them right for thinking they can come here and do as they like. Now, let's hear a big cheer for the human race. Hip, hip..."

As the children managed a hesitant cheer, the Prime Minister bounded off the platform and snapped his fingers. An aide hurried up.

"That was an inspirational speech, Prime Minister," he gushed.

"Thank you, Sebastian." The PM grinned. "Has the lorry from International Electromatics arrived?"

"Yes, Prime Minister."

"Then get the little ones sent out there, quick as we can. We need to... equip them."

Something in the Prime Minister's tone made Sebastian look up.

"May I ask a question, Prime Minister?"

"You know my door's always open."

"Was what you told the children true?"

"Oh, Sebastian. You really think I would lie to the little darlings? I'm hurt. Right here." He tapped the right-hand side of his chest. "What I told them was entirely true." He laughed, chillingly. "Just misleading as hell. Oh, they'll get their weapons all right. But they'll lose a bit of weight in the process. Have you ever heard the word 'Toclafane'?"


End file.
